My wish
by SimplyEdible
Summary: She knew he was the only one for her, She knew that she needed him. She knew. Short Naruhina one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (sulks)**

* * *

Hinata had been dragged out to a popular bar for young chunin and jounin, her and her friends being 15 and 16 now they fit in here perfectly and were regulars. But tonight Hinata really didn't feel like being here, just last week the Hyuuga council had forced the break-up of her and Naruto. They had only been going out for not even a month and had kept it a secret except from their friends, but you can't keep a secret from all-seeing eyes for long. An old council member had confronted Naruto and explained the situation, well he 'explained' as he thought he should to the 'demon brat'. He had all but murdered poor Naruto, verbally insulting him and threatening him with not only his life but also with a guarantee of the misery of Hinata if he were to see her again.

Hinata hadn't been able to see him since the Hyuuga elder had berated Naruto, she was only allowed to see him if it was to do with Shinobi business – and the two hadn't been on a mission together since. She sighed while looking at the crowded bar, it was also a karaoke bar, but few even sang – and if they did you knew they were most probably drunk. She had seen Sakura and Ino get tipsy a few times and sing, much to the disturbance of others, it had ended up in the two being dragged off stage by Tenten who in turn simply threw them in a corner and returned to her own drink.

She still didn't know why sakura had dragged her here, she hadn't been for a while -being busy with missions and all, but Sakura had insisted and said that she would enjoy it since the bar had made a few additions. So far Hinata hadn't seen any of these 'additions', she supposed Sakura had just used it as an excuse. Sighing for the umpteenth time that night she couldn't help but think of Naruto, she knew she would have stayed with him even if it meant going against the elders – but she hadn't seen him to be able to apologise for her clan and try to explain the situation. She also knew that Naruto, being Naruto wouldn't want her to go against the wishes of her clan if it resulted in anything going wrong for her, but she didn't care. She wanted Naruto back so badly, it had taken him long enough to ask her out on a date, now she couldn't have him at all. She really hated being a Hyuuga sometimes, she just wished she could be a normal person and enjoy life – but she knew that when she made clan head she would change things for the better, she knew.

Hinata's thoughts were disrupted by music playing suddenly, followed by several excited yells from a few rather intoxicated girls. Turning her head towards the stage she gasped, wondering if this was the 'addition' Sakura had been talking about. Glancing to her right towards Sakura, she knew it was indeed the addition she had mentioned, judging by the smirk now firmly secure to the pink haired kunoichi's face.

She returned her attention to Naruto as he began to sing, the lights above him extenuating his handsome features. His eyes were closed and a sorrowful expression could be seen on his face.

_I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
And each road leads you where you want to go,  
And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,_

Naruto's eyes flickered towards where Hinata sat, his eyes widened in surprise but returned to the floor when she met his gaze.

_But more than anything, more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.  
_

Hinata looked on at Naruto with a questioning gaze, was this song about her? Just as she finished her thought Naruto once again locked eyes with her, with a small nod in her direction she knew, it was indeed about her.

_I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,  
All the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
And you help somebody every chance you get,  
Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
And you always give more than you take._

Hinata continued to listen, this song was defiantly about their relationship – she knew he would want what was best for her, but didn't he know that **he** was what was best for her?

_But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.  
_

Naruto's face became strained as he tried to suppress tears that threatened to become noticeable in his deep cerulean eyes, he meant the words he was singing, he knew that much, but he still couldn't bare to lose the love of someone he also loved just because of her stupid clan. He knew he had to respect her clan's wishes, but he was determined more than ever to get Hinata back. He would become Hokage and change that cursed clan, and reclaim Hinata's love.

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.  
_

Naruto glanced back towards Hinata's location, only to notice that she wasn't there anymore. His heart seemed to break even more, she didn't even stay till the end of the song – did she really believe those things that the Hyuuga council member had said? Did she think he was a monster, like everybody else? He could hardly keep his voice from breaking as he finished the song.

_  
This is my wish  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
May all your dreams stay big_

As he finished the song he ran off stage, why did everybody hate him? He understood the Hyuuga council did and they weren't afraid to hide it, but Hinata? He shook his head, no; Hinata wouldn't hate anybody – would she?

His thoughts were answered when his lips were claimed by none other than the Hyuuga heiress herself, not even thinking clearly – he returned her passionate kiss as he held her close. Once they broke apart for air, he looked deep in to her eyes questioningly. In return she blinked, and answered his silent question.

"I don't care what the council thinks, I love you Naruto-kun."

For the first time in too long, his fox like grin was back on his face as he continued to stare in to her pupil-less eyes.

"I love you too Hina-chan."

With a small blush from both, he claimed her lips once more. He wouldn't let the Hyuuga bastards get in their way, not anymore. At that moment, she knew she had made the right decision in following her heart, she knew.

* * *

**Like? The idea popped in to my head when i was listening to the song which is **My wish** by **Rascal flatts** btw!**

**Thanks for reading, Reviews would be much appreciated.**

**Requests for one-shots about couples are taken!**

**Disclaimer: Oh and i don't own the song obviously. **

**Ja. **


End file.
